Frost Bite
by Cupcake68
Summary: Max is moving, cliché right? but soon she'll meet some interesting people a boy with hair as black as a raven and a girl who has hidden from her haunting past for years. She'll find in her life that lies are hidden just beneath the surface, but how easy will it be to break the ice? With her father dead Max is sure that the only thing in life that matters anymore is figure skating.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, new story! I got this idea from watching the movie Ice Princess (hey don't judge). But it will definitely be different than ice princess it's just the skating idea. If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about don't worry about it. Also I know nothing about Figure Skating so if you know I have some fact wrong please correct me. Now since I always forget my disclaimers just pretend the following sentence is on every chapter… Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride Blah Blah Blah. Ok so here's the first chapter…

I climbed into the car staring up at the house I had lived in my whole life. The house I had broken my arm in, the house I had gotten my first kiss in front of, and the house that my father had died in.

"Are you going to be alright?" my mom whispered next to me. I turned to her and realized that I was crying I quickly wiped the tears away and nodded,

"Yea let's just go ok?" she nodded also and started the car, we pulled out of the driveway and headed to our new home. The home my mom insisted was beautiful and perfect. The home I already hated even though I hadn't even seen it yet.

Well now that I have time I should probably introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride Martinez. I have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. I'm 17 years old and I'm a competitive Figure skater. I've won medals in almost every event they have in good old Florida and I'm on the Junior level which is really good thank you very much. I'm moving from Florida too Arizona, and I'm not happy.

Valencia Martinez who recently changed her last name after my father's death is my mother. Her eyes are the same chocolate brown as mine but her hair is way darker. She used to run an Ice skating rink. She was my coach and taught classes for all different levels. Now that were moving she will do the same thing in Arizona. She had already come down last week and set up the ice rink and even has enough students to start classes immediately. She insisted this move would be good for us. To forget about my father and to just move on.

But I don't want to move on and I definitely don't want to forget.

We drove all day, before stopping at a hotel. I was only asleep for about 3 hours when my mom woke me up and told it was time to go. So we drove some more and finally sometime around 4 in the afternoon we pulled onto our new street.

The houses were medium sized but very pretty. When we finally pulled up to our new house I glared at it for a full 10 minutes before climbing out of the car to help unpack. After we took out all the boxes I finally went to get my duffel bag. It was full of all my skating stuff. I had put it in the front seat with me because there was no way I was putting it with all those boxes to get crushed under. Anyways moving along, the house was already partly set up, the movers had put my bed and dresser in my room. The couches and chairs were already in their respective places and the fridge was already hooked up and everything.

I brought all the boxes marked MAX up too my room, and started unpacking. I hung up all my medals and put my trophies on my dresser. I made my bed and threw all my clothes wherever they would fit.

I hung up my skating costumes in my closet and pulled out my skates. They were a lavender color and were really new. My mom had got them for me last month after she told me we were moving. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed my favorite picture off my nightstand. It was me and my dad, I was about 8 or 9 and it was after one of my recitals. My hair was in a perfect tight bun and I was wearing a little purple skating outfit. I was smiling at the camera holding a bunch of roses. My father was smiling too, and handing me another rose to add to my bouquet. I grinned at the picture before returning it to its spot and staring at the ceiling.

"Max!" my mom yelled up the stairs "can you come help me set up the kitchen?"

I sighed and climbed off my bed. Maybe this move will be good for me….. Yea right.

Ok that's the first chapter! Let me know what you think REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Ok so here I am with another chapter…..

Max P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"urrggghh" I groaned throwing my pillow at my alarm clock successfully nocking it off my nightstand, the beeping stopped instantly.

"greeeaaat" I muttered, this was the 10th clock I had broken in 2 months. I sighed crawling out of bed and into the shower. Twenty minutes later I stared at myself in the mirror dressed in my usual attire, ripped skinny jeans, dark blue converse, and a The Big Bang Theory t-shirt with the lyrics to the soft kitty song printed on the front. I left my hair down and pulled on my leather jacket.

"Maximum!" my mother screamed up the steps, "if you want a ride to school you'd better move!"

I grabbed my school backpack and my skate bag before rushing down the stairs. I was helping my mom teach her first 2 classes at the rink tonight. My mother was already in the car waiting for me as I rushed outside. She sighed when she saw my outfit,

"You couldn't wear something a little bit nicer than that?" she asked. I rolled my eyes,

"Can we just go?" I snapped, she mumbled under her breath as we backed out of our driveway.

We pulled up to the school and I sat there staring at it.

"Try to have fun!"" my mother called after me as I grabbed my backpack and climbed out.

"oh yea" I said sarcastically.

I walked up the school steps and after about ten minutes of wandering I finally found the office. The super annoying preppy secretary (you have to admit all schools have at least one)gave me a schedule and a quick orientation.

"Any questions?" she said a huge slightly creepy smile on her face.

"umm no?" I said,

"ok good classes start in 5 minutes just enough time to stop at your locker have fun!"

I grumbled as I left the office and searched the hallways for locker 153. It didn't take too long but just as I slammed it shut the bell for homeroom rang, people scattered in all directions. Leaving me on my own to try and find my classroom, I must have been walking for close to 10 more minutes before I finally found someone.

"Hey" I yelled hurrying towards him "can you help me-"

"Oh great! You're the new girl right, I'm Iggy what homeroom?" he asked all in one breath. He didn't wait for my reply before grabbing my schedule out of my hand to check.

"Oh cool same homeroom what's your name sweetheart?" he grabbed my arm and starting dragging me down the hall with him.

"Max, and don't call me sweetheart" I growled. He shrugged

"Look I'm in kind of a bad situation so just follow my lead" and with that he pulled open a classroom door. The teacher was in the middle of attendance and looked up at us, the whole class turned to stare at us, as soon as they saw me whispers began.

" ! you are 15 minutes late may I ask why?"

"Well I found Max here in the hallway so I showed her the way here" Iggy said easily. She sighed

"Alright no punishment today please take your seat" Iggy winked at me and sat down in the back row next to a black haired boy with a scowl n his face.

"Ah Ms. Ride welcome Thay high school, I am very excited to get to know you this year. Now please there is an empty seat right there next to Sam, Sam can you please raise your hand?"

A cute boy wearing a football sweatshirt raised his hand and grinned at me. I nodded at and took my seat this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

my new homeroom teacher continued with attendance and the door banged open a second time, a girl burst in gasping for breath. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail long bangs swishing into her eyes. Her ears were pierced about 10 times each and had all sorts of crazy shaped earrings in them; she even had a diamond stud on the side of her nose. She wore old jeans, black combat boots, and a purple Harley Davidsons sweatshirt. looked up and sighed she opened her mouth to say something but the girl cut her off

"I know I know" she snapped, "This is the part where you say, Jamie you have detention" the teacher just nodded so the girl continued

"Jamie I am very disappointed in you try harder next time, and then I say, Yes I will try harder next time, but in reality we both know I won't"

"Sounds about right to me" she said nodding some more , "Now if you would please-"

"Take your seat?" the girl I assumed was Jamie said,

"I simply can't fool you Ms. Adam's now sit" snapped

Jamie walked to the back of the room to sit next to the strawberry blonde boy "Iggy" the one who had dragged me here and the scowling black haired boy. The whole class held back laughter as continued roll call.

I left homeroom and the boy Sam who I had sat next to showed me to my next class, Art. He dropped me at the door because he had science and I stood there not sure if I should go in.

"Hey new girl" a voice said behind me, I turned to see the girl Jamie from homeroom "do you plan on just standing there or are you going to actually go into the classroom?" she asked. I glared at her and walked in taking a seat behind one of the canvases. I was surprised when she sat next to me

"I hear Iggy terrorized you this morning?" she said smirking at me

"I hear you have detention today?" I responded

"Touché" she said grinning.

We spent the rest of class laughing and talking and it turns out she was just as bad as me at the whole painting arts and crafts thing,

"What IS that a piece of broccoli in the middle of your park?" she asked leaning over my shoulder to see

"NO it's a tree" I said elbowing her in the ribs

"If you say so" she said sitting back down next to me "I'm just saying it kind of looks like broccoli"

"It does not!" I yelled just as Mr. Matthews our art teacher turned around

"Hey is that a giant piece of broccoli?" he asked, my face turned bright red and Jamie practically fell out of her chair from laughter. I glowered as the bell rang.

Jamie and I headed to our next class, turns out we have the exact same schedule, so we walked into English together.

"ok so who read The Giver over the weekend like you were supposed to?" our English teacher asked. The whole class shrunk down, everyone seemed to be praying they wouldn't get called on.

"Ah Ms. Adams?" she said

"Huh?" Jamie asked her attention snapping up from the window, the class snickered, and Ms. Barnes sighed.

"Tell us Ms. Adams what did you learn from reading the Giver?" she asked again

"I didn't read it" Jamie responded in a bored voice

"And why is that?"

"Well" Jamie responded "I started to but it got super boring so I stopped"

I was pretty sure Ms. Barnes was going to blow a fuse but she managed to say rather calmly,

"Ms. Adams I would give you detention but judging by the fact that it's already 3rd period I assume you already have received one am I correct?"

"That's why they pay you the big bucks" Jamie announced

Mrs. Barnes just nodded and rubbing her temples as though she had a headache, she stumbled back to her desk and sat down.

"Open your books to page134 please" she said before dropping her head on the desk with a thump

That's it please Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey, I'm back I have total writers block for my other story so I'm going to continue with this one, I have a huge final tomorrow so this will be short hope you enjoy the story….

The final bell rang signaling the end of social studies thank god. I rushed to my locker and grabbed the books I needed to do my homework and my skate bag before slamming it shut. I waved goodbye to Jamie before leaving. Taking big breaths of hot dry Florida air, I walked by the beach to the ice rink pushing open the doors and reluctantly leaving the sunny outdoors for its enveloping coldness. Classes didn't start for at least an hour but I had to train. Usually I train for two hours or so before school and then some more after, but with the move I hadn't gotten a chance to today. I changed in the bathroom and clicked on the lights to the rink. It was silent; I pulled out my phone and plugged my headphones into my ears. I scrolled through a playlists while pulling on my skates finally deciding on one I clicked it, finished tying my skates and slid onto the ice. The world melted away instantly. I forgot who I was and just let my feet take me away.

The song, "Animal" by Kesha started to play, and I just went with the music. The song was coming to the end and something was nagging at the back of my mind, my axel. I hadn't landed it yet. An axel is a jump where you kind of make an ark and jump in the air and spin. I took a deep breath swung around and jumped; the sensation of flying was over as soon as it had begun, I landed perfectly a grin stretching across my face. As the song ended there was an eerie silence for a moment before somebody started to clap.

Fang P.O.V.

I left school hurriedly not wanting to get caught by Iggy and guilted into babysitting his sister with him. Don't get me wrong Iggy was my best friend but he had learned the bambi eyes and they killed me every time. I hurried along the beach before noticing that new ice rink that had been getting renovations done. It finally looked done and a light was on inside. I tried the door and it was unlocked. I slipped inside,

"Hello?" I called heading down the hallway I was met with silence. I walked into a huge open ice skating rink surrounded by bleachers. I sat down and noticed a girl skating below. I gasped she was listening to music as she spun and twirled. As she finished I burst into applause, she whipped around screamed in surprise and fell hard, face first onto the ice. I saw the red of blood.


End file.
